The Sweetest Carol
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Xander and Madison Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**The Sweetest Carol**

"I don't understand why you're asking me." Xander looked at the dark haired girl in front of him, "Ask your sister."

"She's sick, and even if she was well she wouldn't want to go."

"Alright then, Chip. He loves to sing."

Madison smiled, "I know, but he has a family thing and he can't get away at all."

"So once more, I have to come to the rescue?"

"Please? It won't be that long." Madison hoped that he would come, she didn't really want to go by herself, and she was hoping that this year would be one of the best years for caroling—the past few she had been sick, or there was a dog bothering them and more things like that, she could just feel that it was going to be a good year. She loved having that sweet feeling inside of her after singing to all those people.

Xander sighed and nodded; he knew that Madison didn't like going places by herself. "Alright. When do we need to leave?"

"Now, we have to walk a little ways and we want to get there in plenty of time."

The young man grabbed his house keys and called out to his Mom where he was going as he left. "You owe me."

"I know."

"So where are we going to?"

"We're meeting at the Jones'."

"Pete's coming?"

Madison looked down as they started walking down the street. "Probably not."

"You could have told me that before I came along."

"Sorry, it's just, I know that you don't like him, and like I said."

"Alright, but you know I'd only do this for you."

The 15 year old brunette blushed as she looked in the other direction. Xander was 16 and he was friends with her, Vida and Chip. Even though he was a flirt he was nice and fun to be around and it was another person that she felt comfortable with. There was no way Vida was going to go, she refused years ago, and Chip, well he'd probably come and have a blast but unfortunately he had been with his family. It wasn't like Xander was the last choice, but she knew he would go with her if she had no one else.

Xander looked down at Madison who had grown quiet. When she did that she was thinking. Xander had an instant liking to Madison and Chip, although Chip had taken some getting used to but he turned out to be a fun guy. Vida tried to dominate, and when Xander stepped into the picture it wasn't easy. Vida had more control over Madison and Chip while Xander stood on his own. But they got along well enough now, a lot of that was on Madison's part. She was always trying to soothe things over.

The Australian decided to start the conversation again, "So how long is this supposed to be?"

"I'm not sure. It might be an hour."

"An hour? Do you realize what I could be doing in that time?"

"It's not that long."

"Yeah, I suppose not."

"And then afterwards we're gathering at the Hall's house for refreshments."

"Can't wait for that."

Madison lightly hit him on the arm, "Hey, that wasn't nice."

"Alright, I'll be on my best behavior." Xander said as he winked at her.

"Thank you."

They finally got to the Jones' house where there was a bunch of people just standing there. "Let me guess, this is the place."

"Yes." Madison said with a smile.

Soon enough they had joined the group and Madison was given sheet music for her and Xander. And before they knew it they all began walking along towards the first house. They stopped right outside the door and were told to sing Silent Night. Xander and Madison were near the front. Xander looked around hoping that no one would notice him not singing. Nothing was said as they left that house or the next couple of them, however someone had noticed and he found it out after the fourth house they visited.

"Xander, you're not singing."

"How'd you tell?"

"I'm standing by you."

"Right. Well everyone else is singing, why should I?"

"Come on, you said you'd come with me." Madison looked deep into his eyes, "Please?"

Xander hated it when she looked at him like that. He seemed to have a weakness when it came to her, "Alright. I'll sing. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes."

She turned to head off but was stopped when he grabbed her hand, "But just know that it's for you." And he let go and headed off following the group.

Because they had stopped and talked they were in the back for the next house. As Madison lifted up the music to hold in front of her and Xander he reached down and held it too. Madison felt her heartbeat increase as she felt Xander's hand partially on top of hers holding some of her hand and the music.

Madison knew it had to be an accident that is until it happened at the next house and the one after. In fact by the next house his hand was almost over hers and he winked at her a couple of times, which caused her to blush. Xander usually paid attention to other girls, but recently he hadn't gone out with anyone in a while and he had been spending a lot of time at the Rockporium even when he wasn't working, or suggesting they go and do something together. It wasn't that Madison minded, in fact she loved being in Xander's company, she just wished she knew if it was for real or another game for him.

They finally finished and were at the Hall's house drinking some hot chocolate and eating Christmas cookies. Xander was all over the place talking with people but always coming back to check on Madison who talked with fewer people simply because she had longer conversations with them.

Finally Xander and Madison left the party. "Here, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

They walked in quiet for a while before Madison spoke up, "Well that was fun. Thank you for coming."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help you out. Too bad Vida and Chip missed this. They would have loved it."

Madison laughed and looked to the ground before looking at Xander, "I'm sure. I'll save a spot for Vida next year."

"She'll love you for that one." He said smiling at her.

They stopped on Madison's front porch. "Well thank you again."

"No problem." He said with a half smile.

Before Madison could move Xander leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes very easily closed from the softness of his lips. After a minute he pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding she responded, "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Bye."

Xander walked off the porch but turned around and called out, "This was fun, you've definitely talked me into caroling again."

Remembering what he had said earlier she called his name causing him to turn around, "What about what I owe you?"

"I think we're even." He grinned at her and turned back. Smiling Madison watched as Xander headed home. This had definitely been the sweetest year she'd caroled.


End file.
